Shards of the First One
At the ending of the Corruption of The First One. The light half of the First One shattered into pieces like glass by Sevarog's Hammer, creating these shards containing immense power that spread across the realms. Three of these were taken by Sevarog, then used as soul gems for his three sons Baal, Diablo, and Mephisto to live eternally. Across the realms only eight shards are known to exist. Some of these existed before the First One died, such as The Elements and Chaos. The other three shards reside in Realm of the Mortals, the Titan Realm, as well as Domain of Dragon Kind. Void of the Universe The Void of the Universe is a shard that resides in the Realm of the Mortals. It remained in the center of the universe for millennia in the form of a black hole, slowly destined to consume the realm entirely. The Old Titans knew of the realms eventual demise. Using the shard "Heart of the Titans" they were able to contain the overwhelming power by compressing it into the size of a tennis ball. With the aid of the Maker, he created a sword with the ability to harness the power of the void. However due to the titans size they were incapable of wielding it. The Maker kept the blade until the Old Titans decided unanimously to find a mortal worthy of wielding such power. After much observation the dragonborn named Qin was exiled out of Stone Peak on grounds of being an undesired race. Qin traveled south east to create a sanctuary for all dragonborns. Over the decades dragonborn all across the world traveled to Qin's sanctuary. Qin became famous among dragonborn kind. In a desire to rule fairly, Qin became one of the first monks to create many monasteries. The Old Titans deemed Qin worthy, the Maker offered the blade to Qin. They accepted without enthusiasm. Qin used this blade to prevent evil from other realms to harm dragonborn people. This blade was passed down in his family, after many generations the sanctuary became a large scaled city. The citizens named the city Qin to honor their founder. Heart of the Titans Originally titans were no taller than four hundred feet, however after the First Ones death. A shard sunk into the center of Hephus (the titan realms most occupied planet). This shard developed the titans to grow to incredible size and endurance. The Maker uses it's capabilities to strengthen the weapons he created, this made them borderline impossible to break. Increasing the potential defenses the titans had in case of other realms invading. The Dragon Crystal During the war "The Rise of the Dragon God" High Heaven fought the entirety of dragon kind. With his incredible size he wasn't overwhelmed until a shard pierced the heart of a grey dragon. This empowered the dragon to immense stature. This dragon was then able to force High Heaven to flee the realm from massive wounds he could inflict, leading to the status of a Dragon God. The Dragon Crystal went through the Dragon Gods body, he found it shortly after the battle. He then proceeded to use it's power to strengthen his allies that fought in the war, however not to an extent that they could overpower him. Pearl of the Elements It is composed of the gems of the prime elemental beings: Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, and wind. Each one controls their own element across the realms to prevent total destruction. In desperate measures the elements will combine their gems to form a more powerful being than each one individually. Fire and Ice combined is the most wrathful of them all. Upon there deaths they leave behind their gems, if all the elementals gems are combined, it creates the Pearl of the Elements. Diablo's Soulstone This Soulstone belongs to Diablo. A crimson diamond shaped gem, easily destroyed however regenerates after an unknown amount of time as well as an unknown location in any of the realms. Baal's Soulstone This Soulstone belongs to Baal. A amber diamond shaped gem, easily destroyed however regenerates after an unknown amount of time as well as an unknown location in any of the realms. Mephisto's Soulstone This Soulstone belongs to Mephisto. A azure diamond shaped gem, easily destroyed however regenerates after an unknown amount of time as well as an unknown location in any of the realms. Eye of the Watcher The eye can fit in the palm of ones hand. It is primarily orange in coloration, after staring at its gaze for long periods some say it changes color or shape. Sevarog's Shards Serath shattered Sevarog's body, spreading shards across the realms. It is unknown if any have been found however there should be an equal amount to the light half of the First One's Shards.